


The End Game

by Deansuterus



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Depression, M/M, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansuterus/pseuds/Deansuterus





	The End Game

"Hey queer! You know I'm not going to let you get away without a beating right? Being a fagot is wrong." Dean's daily bully, Nick, said. Nick grabbed Dean and pushed him against the wall in the hallway. "It's going to be a painful beating too." As he was raising his fist, Dean heard a familiar voice.  
"You fucking asshole! Get your hands off him!" Cas yelled from down the hall.  
"And why should I do that?"  
"Because, Nick, he is my boyfriend." Cas said firmly. Dean couldn't believe his ears, Cas had just gone public with their relationship. Something they were trying to hide from everyone.  
"Cas... What have you done?" Dean asked as Nick had let him go in shock.  
"You have got to be joking Castiel. You can't seriously be dating a guy."  
"Yeah well I am and he just so happens to be the love of my life and if you lay a hand on him I will beat the living hell out of you." Cas stated furiously, pinning Nick against the wall. "So if I were you I'd walk away."  
Nick ran down the hall away from them. Cas walked over to Dean and gave him a gentle kiss, but was shocked when Dean didn't kiss him back.  
"Babe are you okay?" He asked  
"No, I'm not okay. You just told that douche about us and now he is going to tell the entire school. Life at school is going to be even harder for me. Why would you do that Cas?"  
"Dean I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I wasn't thinking..." Cas whispered.  
"That's just it, Cas, you never think about anyone but yourself, I need to go before I say something I regret. Goodbye Castiel." Dean said, leaving Cas in the hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When Dean got home, all he could do was think about what had happened today. First the guys in the locker room saying he needed to change in the girls locker room because he is gay, then Nick corners him in the hallway about to kick his ass, but Cas had to walk up and tell Nick about them. Then he started thinking about whether he should come out to his father. After awhile he decided he was going to, tonight, at dinner. But until then he was going to sleep everything off. When he woke to the sound of his dad calling him and his brother to the table, his heart started pounding. He sat at the table and waited till his dad was on his fourth beer that night. Dean stood from his chair and said "Dad there is something I need to tell you."  
"Well can't it wait till after dinner?" John asked.  
"No sir, I'm afraid it can't."  
"Okay well then spit it out."  
"I'm gay." Dean blurted out, and that's when he felt his world stop. His father stood up and walked over to him. John leaned into Dean's war and whispered "You are an abomination and a disgrace to the Winchester name." Dean pulled away only to have John's fist meet the side of his head causing him to fall to the floor.  
"You are never to step foot in this house again! You will be gone by tomorrow morning, because I will not stand having a queer under my roof! You are not my son! I'd rather have you dead and I should have left you in that fire!" John yelled down at him. He turned his back to him and grabbe the car keys, walking out the door. Dean got up and walked into his fathers room, getting the pistol from the night table, and walking into his own room, locking the door behind him. He called Cas before he did anything and after the second ring he answered.  
"Dean baby I'm so so sorry. I love you so much. I'm-"  
"No Cas I'm sorry... I love you with all my heart..." Dean hung up the phone and put the barrel of the gun to his head whispering to himself "I'm going to miss you so much Cas." He put his finger on the trigger, tears streaming down his face. "I love you Castiel." He pulled the trigger and collapsed to the floor. His little brother Sam heard the shot and ran to Dean's room, trying to get the door open.  
"Dean? Dean! No! Please no! Dean please don't leave me!" Sammy cried as he slammed all his weight against the door. After ramming into it a third time, the door broke. The first thing he saw was his older brother sprawled out on the floor. He kneeled down and sobbed into his brother chest, hugging him. "Dean I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let you tell him!" Sammy yelled into his chest. Sam got up to his feet when he heard Dean's phone ring. He picked it up and saw it was Cas.  
"Hello."  
"Dean?"  
"No it's Sam."  
"Please put your brother on the phone."  
"I can't..."  
"Why Sam? What's wrong?"  
"I'm so sorry Cas..."  
"For what?"  
"Dean just killed himself..."  
"Don't play with me like that!"  
"Cas I wouldn't do that... I'm sorry..."  
"No. No. No! No! This is all my fault!"  
Cas hung up the phone.  
Sammy dialed 911 and told them what happened. As Sam hung up the phone, Cas came bursting through the door, his cheeks stained with tears. He ran straight to Dean's room and collapsed on top of him. He grabbed his shoulders and shook Dean's limp body.  
"Dean, baby, no... Please... Please this isn't happening... Please wake up..." Cas got out between sobs. He shook Dean's shoulders one last time before giving up. Cas leaned over him, tears falling on Dean's face, he gave him one last kiss. Those warm, soft lips he loved so much were now cold and dead. That's how he knew Dean was never coming back. Cas laid on his chest and cried until the cops and ambulance got there. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore.  
"Excuse me sir, but you have to get off of him... He's gone..." Said the cop.  
Cas reluctantly stood up and walked in the hallway, sliding down the wall. Sam sat next to him and looked down crying.  
"I'm so sorry. I know you loved him." Cas just nodded, letting out dry sobs. As Sam was hugging Cas, John walked in. He noticed the two of them in the hallway and then went into Dean's room. As he came out his face paled when he realized what he had done. Sam had stood up in front of his father.  
"How could you? You cause him to do this you asshole!" Sam yelled at him. "If you didn't say those horrible things to him he would still be alive! You took the only person I was ever close to away from me! I hate you! It should have been you in that body bag and not him!" Sam ran off to his room sobbing and slammed his door. Cas sat there till John went into his room. After he left Cas went into Dean's bloodstained room and laid on his bed, grabbing one of Dean's pillows, shoving his face into it. Nothing would ever be the same... Not without Dean....  
~~~~~~~~  
A week later was the funeral. Sam didn't talk to his dad since that night. Cas hadn't spoken a word at all and his best friends were alcohol and weed. Cas also hasn't been to school since that day. Some of Dean's family were there and even some kids from school. Everyone was clad in black and crying, but Cas wasn't crying. He had numbed himself before he got there. He stood next to Sam away from John. Cas knew he'd never make it through this, he had no hope. After the service he drove home, self medicating once more. He told his mom where he was going, but he didn't tell her what he was going to do. He drove to their spot where you could see the stars and the ocean. But on the drive there someone, something, else was occupying where his lover used to sit. It wasn't another boy, Cas knew that wouldn't help. It was a gun. As he drove Cas looked over to the seat where the gun was, a bottle of Jack in one hand. As he pulled up to the spot he got out of his car and slumped to his knees. Cas looked up to the heavens, cocking the gun, and said "I'm coming Dean. I'm coming for you baby." He put the gun against his head, tears staining his cheeks, and pulled the trigger without a second thought. Cas could no longer feel pain, he was with Dean now. And that's all he's wanted. He had nothing to worry about anymore.


End file.
